


Just A Little Pregame

by therobotjane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kagami, M/M, Rivals, Top midorima, kabe don, kagamido - Freeform, midokaga, unloved pairing, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjane/pseuds/therobotjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami goes looking for some one-on-one to warm up before the Winter Cup qualifying match against Shutoku, he finds Midorima anxiously preparing for their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Pregame

**Author's Note:**

> As cute as Midorima and Takao are together, I wanted to give some attention to other Mido pairings. I love Midorima and Kagami together. They're so different in demeanor!

The Winter Cup was approaching; Seirin and Shutoku were set to compete in the qualifiers. The atmosphere was much different than it had been during their first game. Then Shutoku had considered Seirin a group of amateurs and upstarts. After all, how could a team like that compete with the Generation of Miracles’ greatest scorer? But their respect for Seirin grew until they had no choice but to regard them as equals. 

Midorima was uncharacteristically emotional preceding the match, arriving early to pace the empty locker room. Kagami would be among those he faced today and, despite the day’s horoscope being auspicious for Cancers and the lucky tanuki tucked in the pocket of his shorts, Midorima was worried. Kagami could block his full-court shots and with Kuroko on the court, there was no telling what they might accomplish. 

Suddenly the locker room door flew open and there, looking a bit lost, was Kagami Taiga. 

“Oh! Sorry,” said Kagami, ruffling the hair on the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’ll just—“ He started to back out of the locker room but seemed to change his mind halfway. “Wait, what are you doing here so early?”

Midorima glared. “I could ask you the same question.”

Kagami stepped into the locker room, letting the door swing shut behind him. Midorima raised one eyebrow slightly and rolled his eyes.

“I just figured I’d get in a little practice before the games started today. Burn off some energy, you know?” Kagami laughed, a little nervously, ruffling his dark red hair again. 

“No, I don’t know. Why would you tire yourself before such an important game? Pathetic.” Midorima adjusted his glasses condescendingly.

Kagami flushed red. “Listen here, you arrogant ass, don’t even try to pretend you aren’t wound up too.” He smirked. “Look at you, you look like a starved beast.”

It was Midorima’s turn to blossom angry red patches on his cheeks. He took a breath to calm himself and turned his back on Kagami. “Why should I be? My horoscope says that today is a lucky day for Cancers. Not as promising for Leos like yourself, however.”

Kagami stepped forward, trying to loom over Midorima but failing. Midorima still had a few inches of height on him, even if he wasn’t as broad in the shoulders. Kagami decided to bluster through anyway. “Don’t turn your back on me!”

Turning back to face Kagami, Midorima peered down his nose at him mildly. “Why shouldn’t I?” He smiled very slightly, merely a cold tug at the corner of his mouth, a smile designed to infuriate. 

It worked. Kagami snarled, his face inches from Midorima’s, before throwing his hands in the air and turning to leave. “And to think, I came in here looking for someone to go one-on-one with to warm up. Asshole.”

“I’m sorry, you what?”

Kagami stopped with his hand on the door. “None of my team is here yet, so I was looking for a warm-up partner. Instead I found you.” He shook his head, the shaggy red mop tossing from side to side. “So I’ll see you on the court.” He flashed a ferocious grin over his shoulder. “And I’m going to kick your ass.”

Not quite sure how he had gotten there, Midorima found himself with his hand on Kagami’s shoulder, turning him around and slamming him into the wall. Kagami seemed shocked, he didn’t even resist. Midorima’s right hand pounded the wall next to Kagami’s head. His face was contorted with rage, his normally calm features like a storm, strands of his emerald hair falling into his face, his breath coming in rapid gasps. 

Kagami refused to back down, his reddish eyes staying locked on Midorima’s green ones. He’d never seen Midorima this unhinged and was even more put off by the effect it was having on him. He hoped that Midorima wouldn’t notice; he could only imagine how the other man would react and none of it was good. 

Unfortunately, not much escaped Midorima’s attention and the awkward shift in Kagami’s stance drew his eyes immediately. He glanced down at Kagami’s rather obvious erection, then back up to his face. Midorima arched one thin, emerald eyebrow and smirked. 

“You are a disgusting ape, aren’t you?” Midorima’s voice was haughty again.

Just as Kagami opened his mouth, a torrent of abuse on the tip of his tongue, Midorima pressed his body against the length of Kagami’s, covering the redhead’s open mouth with his own. Kagami made a startled noise, almost completely stifled by the sloppy kiss, and tried to push away. With his back to the wall and Midorima’s taped left hand on his shoulder, not to mention Midorima’s right hand still propped on the wall next to his head, Kagami had nowhere to go.

Kagami knew that he was stronger than Midorima, that he could just push his way past the taller man with brute force, but somehow he was losing the inclination to. Midorima’s delicate tongue was tracing over his lips with fine, darting little touches that drew a groan out of him. 

Midorima found himself thoroughly enjoying this. The great Kagami Taiga, fearsome animal of the Seirin team, fairly trembling at his touch. It was a heady feeling, one that had him growing hard against Kagami’s hip. It was amazing how quickly seeing Kagami unravel had calmed him. He ran his left hand down Kagami’s torso, the tape on his fingers catching slightly on the silky fabric of the Seirin jersey on its way to the waistband of Kagami’s shorts. 

Eyes going from aroused sleepiness to sudden alarm, Kagami shoved Midorima’s hand away. “What the hell?”

Eyebrow cocked, Midorima withdrew his hand and adjusted his glasses with it. He shrugged slightly. “I thought you were looking for a little one-on-one, Kagami? A warm-up partner?”

Kagami’s cock jumped. Was Midorima suggesting what he thought? “But you’re my rival,” he managed, his heart not in the argument. 

Midorima shrugged again. “When we’re on the court, I will destroy you.”

“I’d like to see you—“

“Oh, shut up.” Midorima grabbed Kagami’s cock through the silky shorts, somewhat surprised by how large it was. His hand stroked up its length, making Kagami grunt. The tape on Midorima’s fingers caught on the fabric. He looked down, brows furrowed. 

“You could take off the tape,” Kagami gasped, pushing his length into Midorima’s hand. 

“Before a game? Don’t be ridiculous,” Midorima scoffed. He released his grip on Kagami’s shaft then slid his hand down the front of the other man’s shorts, wrapping his taped fingers directly around Kagami’s cock. “There. Much better.”

“Fuck,” Kagami groaned. His head fell back to smack against the wall, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

Midorima’s slender fingers stroked Kagami’s shaft slowly, almost painfully slowly, before sliding up over the head, cupping it in his bare palm, his excruciatingly soft skin spreading the few gooey drops of pre-ejaculate around.

Kagami gave a stifled shout. Midorima snickered. 

“Did you think my extreme precision only applied to the basketball court, Kagami?” Midorima’s grin was audible in his voice. He let go of Kagami’s member, withdrawing his hand.

The look on Kagami’s face was needy and edging into anger. It was extremely satisfying for Midorima to see him like this. Kagami’s erection was plainly visible, straining at his shorts, but then so was Midorima’s.

“You can’t just do that and leave me hanging.” Kagami’s breath was still ragged, his body still slumped against the wall.

“Oh, I certainly can. Like I said, your horoscope was not promising today.”

Kagami’s face turned red again, his temper boiling barely under the surface. He was furious at the idea that Midorima might not finish him off and his fury was making Midorima ache with need.

“Bastard. Cocky, arrogant bastard.” Kagami was shaking now, whether from anger or pent-up lust. It was hard to tell which.

Midorima grinned. “Disgusting, loutish animal. Turn around.”

“Why should I?” Kagami was in a mood now, the temperamental creature. 

Midorima used his right hand to turn Kagami, knowing that if the other man fought, he wouldn’t budge. He had no delusions that Kagami was more brutish than him, but that only made this hotter. Kagami turned, albeit a bit reluctantly. Replacing his right hand on the wall next to Kagami’s shaggy red hair, Midorima pressed his body against Kagami’s back, letting Kagami feel how excited he was.

Those taped fingers reached around Kagami’s waist, running gently up the length of his member. He shuddered, pressing back against Midorima’s warmth and hardness. 

“Because, Kagami, I’m going to penetrate you. And you’re going to enjoy it.” The words were nearly whispered, right next to Kagami’s ear. 

Kagami tried to hitch a cocky smile on to his face, but it faltered a little. “Hey, if you think I’m just going to—“

“Shh.” Midorima’s fingers crawled down Kagami’s length, ever so gently.

Kagami moaned, a desperate, confused sound. He’d never been with anyone, much less a guy, much less his rival from another team. This was stupid, this was crazy, but Midorima was pulling Kagami’s shirt up over his head and tugging down his shorts and his arguments were swiftly disappearing. 

Midorima couldn’t help but notice what good shape Kagami was in. Tightly knotted muscle bunched under his skin from his broad shoulders down his sleek back, over the mounds of his ass all the way down the length of his toned legs. Kagami’s skin was darker than his too, only by a few shades, nowhere near as dark as Aomine. Still, it was fascinating. 

Moving his taped fingers down the naked expanse of Kagami’s back, Midorima enjoyed every little tense and shiver that his rival gave. When his hand reached Kagami’s ass, the other man didn’t even argue. Midorima’s slender, taped fingers slid into the crack, heading straight for the small hole puckered there. 

The texture of the tape was strange and rough, but not unpleasant. Kagami was enjoying this more than he thought he could and his mind was certainly far away from the upcoming game. Midorima’s fingers brushed against his asshole, touching where no one ever had before. Would this count as losing his virginity? Not that it really mattered, but it would be strange to lose it to his bitter rival. Those thoughts were washed away when the tip of one roughly taped finger slipped inside his hole. Kagami shouted, half in surprise and half in pleasure. 

Midorima watched Kagami squirm, trying to stay coldly detached despite his own throbbing cock. He could feel Kagami loosening thanks to his delicate touch and slid a second finger in with the first. He would have to retape his fingers before the game after all but at least he wasn’t risking damaging his precious nails. Midorima’s member was fiercely at attention, pearly drops exiting it freely, leaving a damp spot on the front of his orange shorts. After he worked in a third finger, he thought Kagami was probably ready for him. He didn’t want to hurt his opponent, after all. That would be unfair. 

A shudder shook Kagami as the taped fingers slid out of him, leaving him feeling unpleasantly empty. Suddenly Midorima’s cock was there, pressing into the crack of his ass, rubbing up and down the length of it, not trying to enter. Yet.

“Tell me you want it.” Midorima’s voice was lower than usual, almost sultry.

Kagami’s face reddened. “Fuck you, Midorima.”

Midorima smirked. “That wasn’t the agreement at all.” He thrust against Kagami’s ass, letting out a small sigh. Midorima’s hand moved from Kagami’s hip to the huge, bobbing cock between his legs. Kagami’s shaft was hot and almost ridiculously hard. He ran his precise fingers up Kagami’s shaft and let the soft palm of his hand caress the head, noting with interest the sheer amount of sticky fluid there. 

Kagami moaned and banged his head against the wall in frustration. He didn’t have to take this! He could just go jerk himself off in the showers then practice by himself! But his hands had never felt as good as Midorima’s delicate, decisive touch.

“Tell me you want it, Kagami.” Midorima’s hand gave Kagami’s member a sharp jerk, nearly taking him over the edge.

Kagami snarled, grinding his forehead against the wall. “Smug prick!” He gasped as Midorima ground into him harder and gave his cock another of those tugs. He pounded his fist on the wall. “Fine! I want it!”

Midorima released Kagami’s shaft just long enough to guide himself into the tight hole he’d been toying with. Kagami’s ass was still a snug fit, even after his fingering. The slickness at the head of Midorima’s member helped ease him in. He gave a shuddering sigh as the heat of Kagami’s body enveloped him. 

The roughness of Midorima’s taped fingers wrapped once more around Kagami’s cock. But it was different this time. The touches were no longer teasing and tormenting, but moving with purpose. Slender fingers and that incredibly soft palm worked their way up and down Kagami’s length, occasionally caressing up over the head or dropping to cup his balls.

Finding his rhythm quickly, Midorima settled into a steady tempo. He slid in and out of Kagami’s ass with increasing ease as the other man relaxed. It amused him to have the thick, muscular form of Seirin’s most dangerous player leaned forward in front of him, taking his length. Kagami’s forehead was still pressed against the wall, their bodies nearly flush. Kagami appeared to be completely coming apart, shaking his head erratically and letting out deep grunts with every thrust he took. Midorima grinned and gave a particularly hard thrust, reveling in the groan it forced out of Kagami. 

Before Kagami knew it, he was edging toward an orgasm, heat gathering in his lower stomach. Midorima apparently noticed too. His strokes became rougher, almost painful. The coarse texture of the tape was beginning to chafe the sensitive skin of Kagami’s member but he didn’t care, not right then. Midorima was buried inside him, the other man’s curls rubbing against his ass, their balls grazing each other’s. 

Kagami let out a roar, the sound couldn’t be described as anything else, and Midorima felt his cock spasming, jerking wildly, pumping out thick fluid. The muscles in Kagami’s back bunched, his entire body tensing. That pushed Midorima over the edge, too. He let out a soft grunt and a shuddering sigh as he released into his rival’s ass. Both men stood there for a moment, catching their breath. Midorima’s hand moved to Kagami’s stomach, pulling them together in a sweaty embrace. He laid his cheek on Kagami’s back for just a moment, letting contentment wash over him. Kagami seemed unwilling or unable to move, his legs trembling slightly. 

After a few static moments in which the rivals simply breathed, Midorima pulled away, yanking the band of his shorts back up to his waist and straightening his jersey. He ran his right hand through his damp hair, mentally calculating how much of a toll this had taken out of him and concluding that with some rehydration, he would be at top performance before the game. He frowned down at the previously pristine white tape on his fingers, now damp with Kagami’s semen.

Kagami was still leaned against the wall, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He’d never felt anything like that before. Midorima really was a master with his hands; that must be why he could shoot with such precision. Plus, Kagami had never thought he’d get off on having another man, well, inside him. He looked down at the puddle between his feet, sticky white and quickly thickening. A blush darkened his tan skin from his neck to his ruddy hair.

“Filthy animal. Look what you’ve done to the floor of my locker room.” Cold anger was in Midorima’s voice, but when Kagami turned to look at him, he saw the emerald-haired man was smiling. Not exactly a gentle smile, but enough to take the sting out of his words.

“Just throw a towel over it and say you puked because you’re so damn scared to face me on the court!” Kagami laughed as he pulled his uniform back on.

Just like that, they were both laughing, Kagami’s big and booming, Midorima’s soft and understated. Kagami fluffed the back of his hair, looking a little embarrassed. 

“I should—“ 

“Yes, you should go. I have to retape my fingers and find my tanuki. It appears to have fallen out of my pocket during…” Midorima adjusted his glasses. After a pause, he added, “I won’t go easy on you during the game.”

“Likewise. We’re still rivals and I’m playing to win.”

“Good. I wouldn’t accept anything less.”

Kagami took a step toward the door then turned his head to look at a point somewhat to the left of Midorima, not making eye contact. “Um. Thanks for the warm-up.”

Midorima snorted. “Pathetic,” he said, but the disdain didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Kagami grinned and left to prepare for their match.


End file.
